Full Metal Alchemist Generations
by Snow22
Summary: We shouldn't have to pay for our parent's sins." Rated T for language, blood and violence. First three chapters are up and running. I have fixed the skipped chapter! My aplogies...Please review if you have any ideas or just like the story. Thank you!
1. The beginning

This is my first fanfic. I do not own any characters or storyline of FMA.

Envy, "And remember to eat your daily waffles!"

Please review when you are done with these. First few chapters are up. Thank you for reading!

-Snow22-

* * *

**Prologue: ****The Truth**

Alchemy is basically the science of creating and recreating matter.

It's flaws and creations have led a worldwide phenomenon in our humble world of Shambala. This somewhat crude manner of science has led on through wars and times of crises and famine. It has been told of in legends and stories of great and powerful heroes and leaders. But its power has also been corrupted heavily and used in the wrong ways.

In order to perform these so-called miracles, many rules are enforced with each single transmutation circle. Humans cannot be resurrected or else strange things happen. Greed, as in example trying to create gold from lead, is strictly prohibited. Even the famed Philosopher's Stone is said to bring great power at a terrible price of which I am not even sure of myself.

My sister Bethany and I have learned this through our parents Winry and Edward Elric and also through the skills of our home teacher Izuma.

We were born only two years apart, I being the eldest. During our childhood we met many of our parent's old friends who told fascinating stories. Many were still in the military forces. For some reason, our Teacher always told us that we should never join them no matter how friendly they were.

Her son, Noah was just an infant at that time.

One of my father's most hated friends had a son around my age named Michael that played with me on the weekends. He found my type of alchemy fascinating, but also had a terrible fear of guns that was never explained. His hair was about shoulder length, pitch black like ink. His sister, Maria, was the type you'd stay away from. She had dark black eyes with a hairstyle similar to her mothers. She loved weaponry and wasn't hesitating to use it on someone at any given moment.

But my sister Beth, she always stood next to me during every little thing. Whether it was dinner, sleeping, training or nature walks, she always stood so faithfully by me. Her hair is mysteriously black, with huge blue eyes and a shy and quiet air. I was the exact opposite, loud mouthed and obnoxious at times.

Then a couple years ago, about two or three, our parents went out on a strange mission and haven't returned since.

We decided to pair up with our closest relative, Alison Marie Elric who was the child of our uncle Alphonse and auntie Rose. She was only a month older than I, but we did tend to fight at times. Due to several accidents in the past, all of her limbs were replaced with automail graciously given to her by our mother. She is interested in mechanics, and also loves to race because she always wins. Her eyes are blue, and her hair is put into two braided pigtails, and the bangs look eerily like her father's.

Everyone always tells me I look like dad. Well sure I have the golden eyes, long blonde hair tied up into a braid. I also always have a red ribbon tied in a neat bow on my thick right bang.

Now I am sixteen, my sister who is terribly smart is fourteen.

Our school was called The Junior University for Young Alchemists. Three hundred kids and teens worked and played, and teachers taught only five or six children at once. For us now, Teacher was our mother.

Bethany shyly smiled at me as I held her shoulder looking at the fountain where other children were playing near the track outside.

Michael and Maria Mustang, who spoke over the noise, laughed to a joke an Isvalian teen told. As for our teacher, she was busy smiling at her two-year old son, playfully giggling at a nearby summer dragonfly. But during the peace, Alimarie noisily punched my arm with her automail smirking with a happy-go-lucky kind of attitude, "Come on…we've got to go…" She looked down at my outfit and jumped up slightly, "So you actually wore a skirt shorty?"

A deep red blush entered my face, and I swiped at the long blue-tipped skirt. It was rare for me to wear anything like this at all. "Yeah so…today's special. I can feel it right here!' I pointed at my chest.

"In your bosom?" She was just waiting for me to snap. Her breasts were very large, like you could punch her there and she wouldn't even feel it. Mine were tiny, so she always made fun of both my height and size.

"No my heart you doofus!"

Beth shook her head, pulling on both our shirts, "Stop bickering girls. We've got to study. If we do good on our test Teacher's going to treat us to dinner tonight."

We agreed, heading into the building somewhat at peace with lightning running through our veins. Whenever she and I argued it lasted for about ten seconds and then realizing our mistakes and that we were family, we laughed like maniacs. And that's exactly what we did; holding each other's shoulders in family pride and laughed all the way into our next class, making heavy tears flow down our cheeks in hysteria. Teacher followed holding her son as Beth sighed, scratching her head silently.

A shot rang through the building and the lights were turned down as an emergency session. Bethany and I stood close to each other, holding our waists in fear. Thoughts ran widely in my head. Where was Ali?

One of the kids in the classroom was so terrified he puked, another fainted.

Suddenly the wall decomposed, and we braced ourselves, me standing in the front of the ten kids.

But on the other side was Ali, standing with bloodstains on her pure white blouse. She quickly clapped her hands together, refusing the wall back together. She could do that, for she had seen Truth two times in a row.

"There are only two killers, but don't go out there! They could be anywhere! And already too many kids have gone…"

It was true, later I would see the true slaughter of the area. People's bodies lie scattered around the building, blood was like a sea and the pipes were thrown about spraying water on the alchemic circles used to try and defend the students. Whatever these thieves were, they were dangerous if they could deflect master alchemists like our teachers.

As we embraced the moment, the door was knocked down. A figure stood in the darkness, a figure I couldn't make out at first. Then I saw it was a man with gritty black hair, bagged eyes. He wore nothing but a pair of pants and a large sleeveless jacket. On his chest was an enlarged red tattoo, one that I'd never seen before. A red serpent biting its own tail around a six-pointed star…

He looked at Beth first, holding the gun up to her chest. Before any of us had to move or act, and with an apology he said, "I'm sorry but it was ordered by them."

When the gun shot off, Ali moved her joints to fully punch the male in his jaw, sending him through the wall and leaving an impact into the steel lockers. I caught Bethany in my shaking hands, eyes overflowing with unfelt tears.

"B-Beth?"

She looked down at the wound, impacting the side of her ribcage. The blood was now pouring out from the round area, her breath becoming shallow. Blood began to gurgle in her throat but she managed to slice clearly through, whimpering.

"Samantha…I hurt."

"Shh…I know. Just hang on alright?"

Ali gasped at her condition, the other kids backed away when I lay her on the floor. "What are we going to do?" She told, tears forming as well.

I shook my head, hair flying out of my braid. "I'm going to do something. Beth, please don't give up. You've gotta be strong."

Just across from us were the class projects, a collection of art given to the school as a new way to show off our talents. Bethany had made this piece of body armor built tall for a woman. It had bosoms, black hair, pointed boots but the most interesting thing about it was its other features. It had the head of a fox compete with ears and also a tail hung from the back.

She loved foxes, her favorite animal.

The school was going to place it on a pedestal but I snatched it from the corner.

"I saw this in one of the books…maybe it will work."

Ali even stepped back when I drew a seal on the back of the armor's neck. Her face became blue with nervous tension, "What are you doing?"

I didn't answer. Beth's chest was moving slower and slower with each minute we wasted. So with no hesitation or though whatsoever, I created a very large transmutation circle using her lost blood.

Then with one last swipe I kneeled towards the bottom, Beth in the very middle of it. With my eyes stuck, I clapped and placed bloodied hands on the circle.

Everything was swallowed into a plain of soft and soundproof nothingness. "Ali? Beth?"

When I began to catch glimpses of cream-colored tinges, a gate the size of a mountain stood directly in front of me.

It had the tree of life with Latin terms etched onto its steel surface and a cold presence lingered. Suddenly the armor with the blood seal landed behind me.

Beth's body now completely stripped of clothing lie in front of the Gate, not even breathing but in a deep peaceful sleep. Her long black hair was spread on the ground in a small half-circle and it appeared as if she was going to float at any moment.

"This is…the Gate…?" I'd never seen it myself before, so I was a little shocked. This Gate was said to be the whole source of alchemy and of suffering. A voice appeared next to me and a small glowing child-like figure with no real body stood. "What do you want?"

"Who are you?"

"Names from everywhere I have. God, Creator, All, One, Truth or Universe. Hey let me guess, you want this girl brought back?"

My golden eyes glowed with hope, "Yes…can you do that?"

"Yeah kid, but a few rules have to be set down. Go in there first and then if you survive, I'll let you in a secret."

I didn't have a say in the situation, the gate flung open with the force of God and there was naught but pitch black. Without warning an enormous purple colored eye slanted opened and following is opening, black tiny arms stretched and picked towards me with long extended fingers.

When I saw the truth, it was a terrifying experience. All the knowledge and information on creation itself was exposed before my eyes, streams of human memories floating away and disappearing. I struggled to get myself through the blackness, covering my eyes as the tiny evil imps nibbled on my legs and arms. In an effort to push them away, I stumbled and landed on my elbows, looking up towards a bright light. A warm somewhat familiar voice called to me and I reached out my hand. After that I ended up coming back to the boy, still lying on my stomach.

"Hm…you actually made it girly. Nice work. But too bad…"

I stood up and faced him with fear still implanted in my face. "What's too bad?"

"The girls' body has to remain here until her body has healed. Until then I need something from you so I can place her soul in the armor."

It took some time for the whole situation to run inside my thoughts but finally with a sharp turn on the back of the leather heel, I walked up to the bodiless spirit and held up my right arm. "Take this from me! I don't really need it anyway. Take the skin and muscle from the upper top half of my back. Just make sure Beth's alright when I get her back!"

Without another word the figure smiled widely and...I felt a weird sensation in my arm. As I looked down, my body froze watching as the flesh turned into ribbons, sticking onto his shapeless body. Even a medium portion from my upper back was added, and the smile grew wider.

"Thanks lady, nice doing business with you."

Reality arrived when the blood started to spurt out. I screamed aloud, louder than anything else in the building. Ali was so shocked, almost hyperventilating upon my arrival. She started to transmute things in my blind spot.

The pain, it forced me to kneel down, using my remaining arm to hold onto the area where the blood flowed as if it was a waterfall. Tears formed in my eyes, upon seeing that Beth's body was gone.

Teeth clenching I forced my head to get up and scan the area.

The armor lie there still, glowering black holes for eyes in the world of the undead. As Ali finished making automail to replace my broken areas, wrapping me in bandages she asked me in a panicked voice with snot and tears mixing with the blood.

"What the hell did you do Samantha Elric? What did you do?"

The eyes on the armor started to flicker and strange yellow glowing spheres formed in the center of the eyeholes. When I hear her hum, it was the point when I relaxed.

"I saved her Ali. I have made her immortal, until her body heals."

A slap was found across my cheek and I looked up. Her face was red, and a scowl now littered her beauty. "Don't you understand? How are we going to do that now you idiot? You don't know anything of the Truth do you?"

"I was there Ali! I saw it too! Listen, we will get her back one of these days. We will find my parents and we will go home as a family!!"

After that point I blacked out.


	2. Chapter one

**Continued from Prolouge. Don't own FMA. Never will. :3**

**daily quote from Edward, "These crack jobs don't know how to write a fanfic!" -Begins to write his biography.-**

**Snow22 glares at him, 'Hey...you aren't even there for your daughters!"**

**"Yeah but I need to write!"**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

There was a constant annoying beeping in the background. I awoke in a field of vast shadows, floating on a hard sea of nonentity that seemed to glow with flickering light upon a watery surface. Bandages were wrapped tightly around my body and forehead. When I tried to move my right arm a wincing pain flowed into my brain. Of course, now I remembered that there was no limb now. Or was there?

When I peered down it was true that a shiny new piece of automail was lying there where flesh once was just a little while ago.

Then Ali, who was glowing, appeared over me. "You're awake?"

"I am?"

It was true, eventually the sea became white colored, shaping the form of a large hospital room and a bed on which I lie. The constant beep was the heart meter connected by many wires onto my chest. Ali sit next to me in one chair on the left while Beth now in her armor body sat shyly in the right chair. Her steel tail was scraping against the floor in nervous tension. Now just then, I noticed that the armor was fused together with steel bolts and scorch marks from her using the electric alchemy on it was stained.

"Sam?"

I smiled holding out my left hand to her, "Good to see you're alright Bethy. Sorry I couldn't get something more comfortable."

She shook her head, "No, no…I'm just glad you and I are still alive and are able to talk with one another." She gently held my hand, and I winced at how cold the armor hand was. It made the world seem so strange, now my hand was smaller than hers.

After the moment passed, I glanced to Ali with a wide scowl, "Are you still pissed off at me?"

"No I understand that it needed to happen or else she would've died." She looked at the door.

"You've got a lot of visitors."

"How many survived?"

Ali gulped hard, looking sadly at her own automail hands covering the skin of her forehead with one. "Everyone we know. But all of the other students didn't have it so lucky. Most of them are dead. Apparently the night after the whole building disappeared in a bright light or so some on-lookers told the press."

I swiftly stabbed the mattress with a punch of my movable arm. "Dammit! Those creatures…they weren't human! I know I had seen that mark before. The Ororoboros was told to be the sign of immortality by ancient tribes."

The door opened with a creak and it exposed the person to be Michael. He blushed slightly, tinkering with the edge of the door. "Can I come in?"

Ali nodded when I closed my eyes, heavily sighing in relief. He couldn't help to look at Beth, his expression concerned.

I just noticed how handsome he was with shoulder-length black hair covering his left eye that was a burning red color. He set down a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers down on the bedside table, kneeling slightly on the side of the bed.

Closing one eye, I gave a large hard-headed sneer, "So I'm the only one who was wrecked up?"

The look on my face was contagious, for he found his mouth stretching into a small curved smile. I felt his soft fingers touch my cheek and whispered, "I was so worried. Don't scare me like that Sam."

"Can't help it. Fear's in my blood."

The moment was long-lasting, but eventually he slightly kissed my cheek, adjusting the bow in my hair. "Just…try not to be so reckless. We can't have you die on us." He gave me a famous Mustang smile and patted my shoulder.

Without another word, I watched as the blue long jacket with shoulder pads shrugged and silently left.

The lingering of the kiss was still slightly wet upon my cheek, blushing heavily in thoughts of how much he really cared about me.

The next to step in was his sister Maria, whom I gave warning eyes towards. "What do you want?"

She knew I never felt really sure around her but despite that, set a wrapped present next to my bed. "That a gift from the whole Mustang family. We give you our blessing and wish you good luck."

She stood still in the room, "Once you've recovered, we've been thinking to let you into the military forces. Or at least as our guest. We need your help to go to new lands and help the people there."

Beth shook her head, "We can help you but we won't ever enter the military forces. Teacher told us not to!"

"Rather listen to your teacher than an adult like me? Humph, ridiculous. Good day Elrics."

She quietly shut the door, talking to someone on the other side. I stuck my tongue out, whispering, "Man she gives me the willies."

The next to enter was Uncle Al and Auntie Rose along with someone else who we'd never seen before. He was a small kid, around Beth's age with silvery eyes and short blonde hair. He wore a hat with goggles on his head and has slightly slanted eyes.

We talked for quite some time about the situation, and it turns out that the same thing happened to our uncle and dad. The only difference was that our reason was out of life and love not trying to resurrect the dead. He and his brother made quite a lot of mistakes, some of which he said was just because they truly didn't want to grow up.

I think its because they were boys and had weird hormones.

But after the talk he introduced us to the boy who was at the meantime talking with Bethany.

"This is Daiki-san. He comes from the northern part of the country Xing and apparently knows a lot about human transmutation. Daiki-san, would mind explaining?"

He nodded his head slightly and touched Beth's armor with open hands. She leapt up slightly when he took off her head, but it was just part of the examination.

After scanning her blood seal and placing the head back on, he talked with a slight Xing accent, giving us a plot. "Well you see, this doesn't look too complicated. But I'm afraid if you try to get her body back right away, nothing will come up but a mistake. And trust me, you don't want something that the Gate spits out. My evaluation is it will take around two to three years for her body to heal. During that time I'm going to try and create an alternative Philosopher's Stone that doesn't use the compounds of human bodies."

All that knowledge within a couple minutes. What an incredible child. But I pondered for a second, "Wait, that's what the terror of the stone is? Human compounds. What exactly does that mean?"

Daiki covered his eyes with a hand and clenched out the words, "The Stone uses the bodies of thousands and hundreds of people to feed and power monsters!"

He took deep breaths and whipped out a small device shaped like an L. Pushing a button, he deeply inhaled medicated air from the end. That made us wonder about him. Did he have a strange sickness like our Teacher?

It came to me at that moment. The building and all the children and young alchemists must have been used to create the stone. Horrible…I didn't even want to bear the thought.

"Now I understand. Beth, Ali. Do you guys get it too?"

The two nodded with grave faces and ideas. Our most sincere prayers were with everyone. But now that was in the past, so we had to keep moving foreword.

It took several hours after those three left after placing more gifts at my side before the door was knocked upon once more. I still felt the wet slippery kisses from my aunt and uncle placed everywhere on my face. Even I could see the red lipstick of auntie's face placed upon Beth's silver armor.

She giggled when I pointed it out and Ali welcomed our last visitors inside. Everyone else had a slight surprise when they saw a wheelchair come in holding a tall, blue-haired man. He wore pea-sized glasses upon his nose, colored the rim red, with a broad smile and a large scar placed down his bare hand shaped like a flare. He wore a strange military outfit, different from the rest for its gold tinges and red hues.

But we instantly recognized his pusher, for it was one of the most infamous of women in the military. Her nature was rash at times but her heart was made of pure gold and a sense of innocence radiated from her soul.

"Oh Sammy! Isn't this just too much? How many times have I told you not to run with scissors?"

This was Elysia Hughes, beautiful and blonde-haired. Her eyes told many stories, so immense and almost sparkling water colored.

The man held up a single gloved hand the wheeled himself next to my left side. We stared at each other and he finally revealed gorgeous emerald colored eyes. He was handsome, this young man. But…

Suddenly as I began to think, he gripped my hand with two of his and kissed the outside of my palm. "I've heard many a tale about how strong and independent the young and promising alchemist and her sister and cousin were. But this vision, you waking up just hours after a surgery and withstanding the pain goes to show. Also your sister's harmed body, replaced temporarily with armor. This shows the good inside your soul. And even your cousin who has the strength of fifteen men, has the courage and heart of a lion."

We all were blushing at his words, but he spoke the truth.

"So who exactly are you?"

His smile grew wider and he chuckled slightly, "Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jackson K. Weevils, Lord Fuher of the Military. And if you do not know this yet, Elysia Hughes is my fiancé."

Our jaws dropped halfway to the ground, gawking at both his rank at betroth of such a girl. We'd known her as a babysitter in the past, and she always seemed very motherly, helping out her aging mom as well.

Beth finally got the guts to whisper, "Well congratulations to both of you! When's the wedding?"

Elysia answered that one in a hyper manner, playing with the Fuher's hair, "He and I will wed in the snowy month of December. There will be many people their, my mother, my friends and you three as well! The colors will be light blue and snowy white! And there will be cake and I will let the guests eat it!!!" An array of crazy laughs raised from her throat, then a picture flew in our faces.

"Look, my cousin was just born a few weeks ago. Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

Jackson gave a slight tap on his girlfriend's shoulder, relaxing her slightly. "Sorry, she drank coffee this morning. But anyway. Did you hear the request from Maria? She's to the point I'm afraid. We don't know exactly where your parents are, Sam and Beth. But…if you come with us, we can join you to try and find them."

Beth began to say something, but I finally found strength to hold up the automail, feeling the plates in the back adjust to the pressure. "I've been pondering that myself. We won't exactly join you. But we'll be kind of like your servants. We don't want ranks or watches. Just let us know how to keep the peace and we'll be the police."

"Well, first you need to collect your strength my dear. We'll talk of this later. Alright?"

I slightly nodded and watched as he began to wheel outside. "Oh and girls, remember. There is always innocence and magic within each soul. Don't let evil corrupt that."


	3. Chapter two

**Pardon my mistake! This is a major plot change so please READ IT! I'm sorry for the confusion and skipping. Take some humor for an apology!**

**Jackson adjusts his glasses slightly while rolling up to the computer screen. "you wanna know how i became fuher?" They glow adn he smirks evilly, "Well it's because of Elysia! It was her idea in teh first place. Me, so young and frail and..."**

**Eylsia glares and says, "He's much stronger than he makes out to be at first. You'll find out more cerca chapter six."**

The next day, I felt much lighter and found my body rising up from the heat of the covers. A nurse that stepped in just after I rose up quietly requested that I either lie back down or go take a shower. I refused to lie down any longer, for my joints and back ached with muscular tingles.

I took a warm towel, my clothing (because they had put me in a ridiculous hospital gown) and began to walk down to a single-person shower room.

There I took off my clothing and finally got a nice warm shower. Soaking my thoughts, I let them run from my head and down the drain where they would go away from me forever. All the murder and blood I saw, the fact that most of my right upper body was gone and that my sister was a giant hunk of metal right now…

It was time to start moving, walking forward towards a new beginning. The fuher himself gave me the opportunity to search for our parents. Ali and Beth obviously had no wills against my act so, it was all voted for. To travel the world, it was always my dream.

A knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

Without another word the door opened and I heard Beth's voice behind the shower door. "Sam? Can I talk with you?"

"Sure, go ahead sis."

A thump when she sat upon the ground. "I was thinking…and well. I don't regret the fact that I'm like this right now. I completely understand. You risked your life to bring me back."

"Didn't think of it like that…"

A moment of dead silence besides the running water caught between us both. "So are we really going to travel all over the place?"

"Yep, wherever the fuher needs us to go. We'll go to Isval, Xing, the North, Youswell, Central, maybe even back home in Resembool. And hey, who knows? We could discover something no one else has."

She hummed with curiosity. "Like about the mystery of the Red Tattoo?"

"You saw that too?"

Her head nodded with an agreeing hum, "That man…I don't know what kind of person he was but…his speed. He ran faster than the bullet he shot. No human, well maybe Ali but no normal human could ever run like that."

"I have heard rumors from Michael lately of top secret information about forbidden laboratories actually fusing creatures with the Philosopher's Stone. Also large amounts of Chimeras are stored in those facilities. The Fuher wants them shut down but can't find the right kind of alchemist that won't chicken out. I've got a bad feeling he's going to choose us."

By the afternoon the three of us were all ready to get out of the stinking hospital. So with a hop in our step, we ran out of the building and into fresh air. Awaiting us at the entrance was Michael and Maria both looking very opposite of each other.

Maria didn't have to say anything once she glanced at a nearby sign. Train whistles blew their loudest in the background. We all figured, train ride.

The train wasn't crowded, and I had received a special gift from uncle Al. I wore it proud and fearless towards the onlookers of the small train crowds but Ali was a little embarrassed. It was the famous Elric red gun jacket that my father and uncle wore. With a small hood and Crest of Flammel on the back it screamed "Hey look I'm a famed alchemist!!!"

We sat in an empty car for a reason. Beth had a seat of her own, since she was big. Slightly ashamed, she waved with a smile in her eyes towards the four of us across from her.

Maria was shuffling through her calibers and barrels, assembling her guns within three seconds. The youngest Mustang held onto me close looking at the shots like they'd get up and impact him at an instant. Ali had scooted slightly away from her, focusing so close to her hobby.

It was slightly creepy when she talked in my direction, "so you've never heard anything about what's really going on?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me, you saw the tattoo as well? I overhead you speak of it during your coma. If it was the same then brace yourself for the information I am about to tell you."

Beth leaned in slightly to hear what she was going to spill.

"This information is classified so don't speak to anyone about it. A long time ago, before any of us were born, a war broke out. It was Amestris Vs. Isval. Many people lost their lives, and friends were lost as well. Innocent people were killed and a stone was created from the blood. Many times stones had been created out of places the military used to hang around. Laboratory 11, Underground Central, Xing the North. Mostly all places and countries were impacted. And all of this was do to those people we saw. Those people…actually I should refer to them as monsters."

Her last gun was finished and she stared at us with pitch black eyes. "Those people are called Homunculus. They are artificial humans, even though they pride themselves of being called an 'evolved human'. They can't create alchemy, age or reproduce but they are practically immortal. Each bears three common things: an Ororoboros tattoo, a name of a sin, an inhuman power."

"How did you come across this information?" Beth was the first to ask.

She stared at us all, "I read a lot in my spare time. Came across secret stuff in my dad's lower shelves. If you happen to come across these creatures in your travels, don't hesitate to attack them or even destroy them."

This sent a chill down the nerves of my spine. I'd never thought about me killing someone. Even the thought of Beth with someone else's blood on her hands was…

The train stopped just as Maria had finished her story.

We now arrived in the large city of Central Amestris, also nicknamed Central. The military controlled this city; in fact its largest mother base was situated just northeast.

As we entered the military building, a tall dark-haired man turned around after watching all of us go through. It wasn't the same as the man who murdered everyone, but a skinny thin almost boyish man who wore his hair long and straight down the side of his back. A cold anger filled his violet eyes, and he steered towards a watcher.

Three dark figures stood watch from an open widow, and signaled the boy to join them

Without any rush, he started to gradually go towards them

The female of the three smiled with long blonde hair, patting the back of a man who sat on the floor, tired and sleeping. "Nice work Wrath. With Envy disguised as one of the Guards to the Fuher, we'll hear where the pesky Elrics are going. Once we get there, all we have to do is wait and then you can eat all you want Gluttony."

The lazy man awoke smiled from ear to ear, "I'm hungry, can't we eat something soon?"

The other one, whose gender was not visible told in a small voice, "Then once we're done mommy's gonna give us all Red stones to eat. Yeah, they taste so good! I hope she gives daddy a lot so he'll be able to give me lots of piggy back rides."

The blonde one named Lust sneered at the small child, giving a somewhat evil eye. "Say Fear, why don't you go talk with Greed and get your lunch. You must be hungry too dear.'

"Okay. Uncle Greed makes the best lunches."

As the child stepped into the light, it seemed as if she had long bushy green hair, a headband with three red dots connecting, a black t-shirt and small pair of pants on. Her eyes were a deep purple color and her smile was sharp and wide. She skipped off into the darkness with a big-toothed grin and not a care in the world. She sang in a small voice while skipping, "Going to go see Uncle Greed…he's so nice to me!"

So we passed a couple of guarded doors, all the military uniforms looking exactly alike. When Maria saw that her father was sleeping, she shrugged it off but Michael was determined. He entered rudely and smacked his own dad awake. Roy hadn't changed much!

He didn't bother to greet us because the eldest was in a hurry so we heard snoring once more.

And just as we were about to enter the Fuher's room a horrible rumbling caught our attention. Beth dove for the ground shouting, "Earthquake!"

Maria shook her head and pointed down the hallway with her gloved hands. Many other staff members and a small girl with large glasses holding tons of books all stopped doing their work in order to stare down the hall.

Surely enough there was Alexander Armstrong, running swiftly down the narrowed hallway. He looked like he was about the burst through the small doorways. Then we saw what was chasing him after he dived to the ground, smiling at Beth

"Good morning Bethany my dear! Hello Samantha and Alimarie! And a good marrow to you Maria and Michael!!"

Two small children, a boy and a girl hung off the brim of his shirt. The girl and boy both had large blue eyes; the girl with brown hair and the boy was blonde. They both had small curls here and there and similar outfits. They giggled when bouncing up and down on their father's back until he grabbed them both, letting them on his broad shoulder.

"Oh, I don't believe the Elrics have met you two yet. Sam, Beth Ali I'd like you to meet my pride and joy. The Armstrong twins Goliath and Susan!"

We all smiled brightly towards them, shaking hands. I found that my automail was crushed, so was Beth's and Ali's.

After meeting up with the kids, who we would become acquainted with more later, we decided to keep moving into the Fuher's office.

It was guarded by two men, both of their eyes blocked by brimmed hats. A small room acquainted fully to his disability, letting him roll around for any purpose. He sat at his desk with the wheel chair set next to it. Elysia smiled widely behind her fiancé, waving franticly when she saw us step inside.

And with that started the hell we were about to face, for underneath the brimmed hat of a single guard smirked an evil smile. The teeth looked all filed down and the eyes were red in color.

And a whispered sentence came from that mouth, "We'll just see how far you get, Elrics."

* * *


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter quote: **

**Quothe the Fuher, "Eat your milk kids!" -Adjusts glasses and rolls off in a flash of steam.-**

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

He rolled, back and forth looking somewhat nervous and then finally placed his left hand on the desk behind him gripping onto a manila folder.

He gave a big intake of air and we all anxiously waited, standing on tiptoe. He lowered his head, adjusting the tiny glasses.

"Have any of you three heard of Laboratory Eleven?"

The only one to raise their hand was Bethany, and I was immediately confused. She slyly nodded, placing her large hands together.

"Uhm…a laboratory created by the military but was corrupt in power. Chimera and red stones were created there…"

"How do you know this?" Ali-Marie was the one to blab.

She giggled, shrugging, "Like Maria said, I read books in my spare time."

He silenced us with one hand and continued with his conversation, "Well, it has had many adjustments and we've been sending troops down there. The only problem is they'll come back and die two to three days after. We have found traces of DNA from animals that have been combined into chimera."

"And let me guess…" I said, not being patient with him, "you want us to waltz in there and find out what's going on down there huh?"

Jackson Weevils gave a wide smile and slapped his forehead, "Well then, I didn't think I was even going to do that! All joking aside, yes, please go down there. And who knows, it could make you two one step closer to your parents."

The guard that was in disguised gave a blank expression with his ears pointed to the door. "The pathetic laboratory? Who did Greed set up there anyway?"

The other guard, overhearing this looked sharply. "Are you okay soldier?"

"Can you get someone to work my shift? I think I need to go home. I'm seeing things…"

I stepped out the office; pissed and ready to launch myself at the next military person I laid eyes on. With gloved hands I tore the papers he handed me in half and clenched my fists afterwards.

Ali and Beth knew I was upset, seeing almost devil-like teeth pop from my mouth.

"Argh! Damn that Fuher! Gives us this shitty chicken work!"

Beth held my tense shoulders and gave a slight whine in her robotic-like voice, "Sam, calm down. Teacher told us that before we can bring balance to the world…"

I finished, eyes lowering in shame towards my behavior looking towards my hands lined with shredded paper, "We need to bring balance among our own spirits."

Ali crossed her bulky automail arms together and yawned, "So we do know where this place is right. This Laboratory Eleven deal?"

Beth nodded, "Uh-huh…just follow me. It's not that far…"

As we were beginning our first pilgrimage for the military, the mysterious homunculi were meeting underneath our noses barely.

Fear, the small girl with green hair, was fiddling around with a rubber duck squeaking and giggling while her father Envy conversed with two of the other Homunculi.

"Greed, what the hell were you thinking? Fear's pet is in there."

"I don't think, I just do things 'cause their fun!"

A loud booming voice overthrew them all and silenced their movement to the core, 'Be quiet! My children, why do you endlessly fight over such small things?"

The blonde Lust stood crossing her arms and said with a slight sigh, "Father, why are you letting that mistake run around willy-nilly?"

The man sitting atop the pedestal throne connected to wires and laboratory equipment shuffled his head around to see her. He saw Gluttony, skinny with a baldhead, white eyes and a single mowhawk of hair colored red sniffing around for something delectable. He chose a vile of red slime, eating it in a single gulp.

The man simply gave a shrug, returning to his book, "Carnage still is my child, I acknowledge that but he is more mature than any of you brats. I don't see why your mother decided to bring me back just so I can talk with you."

Envy held onto Fear closely and fatherly, giving her an embrace. "And what of Fear Father? Why does she think I'm her…"

"She was meant to be a perfect specimen and my successor to the throne. My time here is short and she ages. But unlike all of you, she has very human needs like the need of a parental figure. And she chose you to be her father. Of course, she would because you were there when she was born…. remember?"

"Then you better not let her get hurt, Dammit."

When we arrived to the building of the laboratory, my focus wasn't on its exterior design. It pretty much looked like a regular two-story building. What really distracted my attention was the thumping and oofing coming from inside Beth's body.

I detached her head and peered inside to see the small body of Daiki-san with knees to his chest and a nervous smile shown to my angered appearance.

I gently plucked him out and threw him down on the ground.

Ali stomped on his jacket so he couldn't escape and spit out words herself, "What the hell are you doing here little genius?"

"I am terribly sorry but I felt so exhilarated to escape the house doctors and come with you three!"

He took deep breaths and inhaled from his portable machine again.

"House doctors?" She snapped back, "Are you like me?"

Daiki-san looked pained with grief and held his ribcage slightly, "On the inside I am. My lungs are artificial. That why I have to use this inhaler device sometimes. When my adrenaline pumps up, the automail can become overworked. But don't pity me, I hate when people do that. I am strong enough as a young man to defend and protect myself."

Beth gave him a couple blinks and a warm sisterly smile-like voice, "But don't you ever feel lonely sometimes? I mean…not with me around right? You and I are both unique…different. So are Ali and sister! That's why we stick together, the Elrics are always a bit strange!"

He stood up and then handed me a paper, "Samantha, as you travel around the world in search for your parents I'd like you to collect material for my synthetic Philosopher's Stone. After you return back to the base from each mission, please also hand me your collected materials."

"Sounds kind of cheesy to me." I said, still not trusting this little kid. _If ya haven't figured by now folks, Sam is not very high on the trust other's level_!

Beth's ears were not in our conversation and apparently Ali hadn't been watching her because as soon as we stopped paying her any mind, she went off. A couple minutes after I talked with the Xingese boy, she stepped in again holding a brown and black striped tabby kitten only a few weeks old.

"Beth…" I said in a threatening voice, "What have I told you about cats?"

"Your allergic?"

"Right!"

"But…I love them! I love all animals!"

"I know…but just put it back. We're going into a laboratory where they hurt things like her. So please…if you don't want her to get hurt…"

My system of coaxing her to put animals away is a motherly and soft way that our own mother used to do unless we absolutely bugged her about a certain animal. Honestly for all my life I'd wanted a pet myself.

Now it was time to focus on our job here.

Ali plain in sight ran up to the building and punched down the doors with her strong automail, smirking towards Beth and I who stood in the dust with open mouths in dismay.

"What the hell Ali? Are you trying to get us arrested?"

"Yep, guess so you pipsqueak!" She laughed, sticking her tongue out and bolted inside before I could even react. Now me, I'm not too much like my father but the two words I can't stand are flat and anything within the lines of short. Anything else I can handle pretty well. I don't overact unless someone who doesn't even know me calls me one or the others.

Beth kept my calm at an even level and held my shoulder as we entered the dark building. Ali-Marie stood in a single light shining from a hole in the roof as she gazed with frightened eyes at the interior. "Oh my…god…."

It was intensely bloody, marks of alchemic circles drawn with blood were left all over the walls and bodies lie on the ground half-eaten by something I'd rather not see. Growling and screeches came from the chimeras trapped in steel cages and some had nothing in them with the same giant teeth marks. I gulped slightly, as Beth nearly crushed me while holding my body for security.

"Sam, I'm scared."

"Yeah…I am too Bethy. But we've got to find out what's going on here. It doesn't just pertain to the military and that's why Weevils sent us here. Something bigger is going to happen."

"You mean like at the school?" Ali addressed once returning to a thawed position.

"Exactly…"

A sound of screaming caused us all to react violently, jumping about twelve feet into the air while all huddled around one another.

"This might be worse that teacher's training lessons...but we've gotta go do this girls."

Ali sped into the next room in fear and looked around. Just a bunch of paperwork and desks lying about in chaos.

I gulped lightly, flipping my fingers through the eternity of a lone document labeled Shou Tucker.

From what I gazed at for a brief period of time he had done something to get himself nominated as a State Alchemist but was soon found to be experimenting on his own family.

Ali was busy overturning desks while Beth lifted small stones in search for the materials Daiki needed. She found the same exact thing as the picture so stored inside her body.

When Ali screamed loudly it made the both of us tense up and ready to pounce but all she did was stand there in shock.

With her automail fingers gleaming, she shouted while pointed, "There are some big-ass rats in this place!"

Curious to what she stared at we scooted over to check the scene. Under the red-colored light we vision what seamed to be gigantic teeth marks on the underside of the desk like something had taken a huge bite from it.

Dripping clear liquid was sprouting from it still and it seamed to be slightly acidic for when it hit the ground, it steamed.

"I don't think rats did that." Beth said scared, eeping slightly when rustling began to shift behind us. We all turned around quickly and found nothing in the room.

"Let's go to the next room."

"Agreed!" We all shouted and ran like hell out of that room.

Now at the time I still hadn't tried to clap with my new automail arm. So I was oblivious how to do it.

I figured as we walked slowly through the abandoned hallways to try and transmute something.

Bang! In a flash of lightning and sparks I stood amazed at the solid hammer that replaced my fingers and thumb. Beth looked down when she heard the transmutation and gasped surprised.

Ali flashes back and yelled, "What is it?"

"Sam used her transmutation skills to make her first arm-weapon! Just like dad used to do while we were training."

Sadly I kept staring at that arm and whispered, "My rings…they're gone…"

"Hmmm?" Beth asked, slightly hearing the whisperings that etched from my mouth.

On the next trip to another seemingly similar room, we found a noise breathing in and out with monster-like breaths.

Calmly and smoothly, I was the first to examine in, transmuting a flashlight from broken computer parts.

When I shone it on the creature, I wanted to rip out my stomach before I barfed. But I did neither, standing with scared eyes in the presence of it.

It was a Chimera but it had human features. Glasses, short hair, male with chest exposed yet bear-like arms and fish scales on its legs and webbed feet.

It moved its paws towards the light, eyes shining brilliantly as it smiled, "You've come back for me! Thank the holy powers of Heaven for your arrival. I thought that they'd let be eaten!"

We all passed glances at one another and I returned the favor to the Chimera man, "Tell us more about this place, we aren't working with the military directly…so we can help out."

He scratched his head and sighed, "a long time ago we were all very human like you three ladies but they began to hear rumors about spreading disease throughout the land and found that animals were immune to them. We were all prisoners before and they told us it was to help repent for our sins. But it was worse than at the prisons. They tortured us, beat us to pulps and injected us with so many different things. So they threw us in this abandoned laboratory and shoved in this weird-looking guy along with us."

"Weird-looking?" Ali questioned, getting more and more interested by the second at what the military was doing.

"A very skinny man who looked as if he'd been starved and blinded for his eyes were of a pure white tinge. And he had this sneer; it stretched across his face almost inhumanely."

I grabbed his jacked within my grasp and yelled at him through angry feelings, "tell me! Did they use a stone on you to fuse you to the animals? Huh?"

"I don't know, I was unconscious…"

Violently I dropped him to the floor once more and began to steam out of the room. "We'll help you escape this place. What's your name and are there others like you?"

"My name is Andrew…and there are some friends here that may still be alive. Leo for example…"

The wall began to void in on itself, a sort of gaseous mixture arising from its center. It looked as if water was dripping off its center. I realized that was not water and yelled for everyone to duck. The wall completely disintegrated and there sat a skinny man chewing on its remnants. His hair was shaved off save for a large red mow hawk right down the middle of his scalp.

Bethany was the first to get up, "Hello?"

The man suddenly blinked his pure white eyes staring up towards Bethany. He sniffed once, twice and smiled with drool dripping onto the floor. It hisses and melted a hole into the solid white tile. She backed off, making a whining sound in slight nausea. "Mistress? She escaped again…hunt down Mistress Fear they told me. But I was hungry. So hungry. You smell good. Girls are tasty."

The sister in my heart struck out, running with a leap. I managed to plant my foot into the side of this guy's head as Ali looked surprised. The flying kick had unhinged his lower jaw. He stood in his tight rubber shirt and pants with a dangling jaw. In a spark of white, it collected back together and then we saw it on his tongue. The red tattoo.

"So…this is a Homunculus?"

"Hmm?" The man cocked his head pointing at himself. "I'm one? Ya! That's me! I'm Gluttony and looking for the Mistress. But I'm hungry. Can I just have a bite?" He began to reach for Beth again but she kicked his head in. The hole grew back and he sniffed sadly.

Beth slapped her metallic hands together, rubbing them slightly. I noticed Ali's hair start to slowly stick up and smirked, knowing that something good was about to happen. Electricity was gathering into Beth's hands and Ali took a dive underneath a table to shield herself. Metal is a conductor…

Beth unleashed her palms letting lightning spark out in raging fits across the room. It connected to Gluttony, shocking him until it burnt him to a crisp.

Quickly as he was recovering, I waved my hand to the exits, "Come on girls let's get out of here!"

Andrew raised his arm slightly, "What about me?"

Ali leapt from the table, grabbing the Chimera and hauling him onto her back. "Your lazy that's what!" She began to dash at super-high speeds out of the laboratory. I was the last to leave, making sure everyone was out safe. At that moment, Gluttony had recovered, looking still very dense.

"Come back…I'm hungry."

I slammed the door and locked it up shouting, "Chew on that for a while, sucker!"

We kept running until Ali paused and assembled into the center of the hallways that connected the building together. "What the hell are you doing Ali?" I screamed back, holding onto the neck of the Chimera man in a death-lock. She clapped her hands together and from the floor shifted an urn created out of the cement floor. From her pocket she threw in a plethora of ingredients of which I couldn't see.

"You guys better keep running."

Beth shot her lightning towards the running Gluttony charging straight at us. He hardly stopped, keeping to his own pace.

Ali lit a match over the urn as he charged straight at her. She ducked his attack and managed to grab his neck, placing his small head into the urn. "GO!" she screamed, signaling to Beth, Andrew and me. We all turned the other cheek and made a sprint for the exit. I suddenly realized what Ali had done once I heard the explosions lighting behind us. We all ended up running faster than we'd ever before in our lives feeling the building itself shake underneath the seismic pressure that the flares I could feel were letting off. As if something was propelling me along, I felt myself being sped up by some strange force it had sped me to a point that my feet were synchronized with my cousin's and she ran at inhuman speeds. Was this just a phenomenon? I couldn't worry, and I kept running at the supernatural quickened pace.

We dived into the exit and kept running until we were at least half a mile safely away from the crumbling laboratory. Catching our breaths, I turned to Ali and clonked her on the head with my automail fists. She bit her lip and rubbed the bump. "What was that for?"

"What the hell Ali? You just can't go off and explode the whole building like that!"

She took a couple of breaths, dirt covering her face lightly, "I wanted to get rid of that creature thing! I think we lost it. Besides we didn't find anything and there were no ingredients for the stone."

Bethany held out her large hand and giggled, "Actually I received what he called a Unity Stone, said to have magical properties. See?" she held out a stone shaped cube that she stored in her hollowed boot.

"Nice one Beth."

Andrew shivered out of my death grip and slithered onto the ground, "You destroyed it…thank you. I am freed of that damned place."

"You're welcome." I breathed out and smirked, "Do you want to come to Central Command so Jackson can find you a home? He's really nice…"

"I would like that very much. Thank you again girls…"

A dark-skinned, bushy-haired figure watched us from a higher location, but it wasn't something of evil. It was the man that had shot Bethany, the one who felt remorse for what he did. He gripped his chest where the tattoo was spread until it bled. The scratches instantly healed and he reached out his hand. "I hope my assistance helped young Samantha. I am sorry for what I did." He continued speaking in his sad voice, "Alison…you are so beautiful. I will not allow them to hurt you. I vow this as what I am. I am Carnage…and there is no reason to fear me."

Within a second he disappeared, running faster than the human eye can blink across the fields towards the desert.


End file.
